


Sea Spray

by thebriars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I mean, Is it friendship?, Mer!John, and we all know im obsessed with lams but, is it love?, its me, its up to yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Alexander first saw one after the hurricane.Next time, he's in New York City.In a way, they are like a strange dream to him, but he knows that they are real.Especially John.





	Sea Spray

**Author's Note:**

> hola and welcome to this budding au
> 
> we are strangely lacking in mer!john so here he is I love him already idk help

The first time Alexander had seen one was after the hurricane.

Waves, thrown higher into the air than Alex had ever thought possible, had taken nearly everything from the island. They had torn the town to shreds. Of course, they also washed flotsam and jetsam back to the shore, leaving haphazard mounds of debris clustered in the coves.

Alexander knew that he was leaving soon. The island had nothing to give him and he had everything to give the world. But, part of him knew that he would miss the bright, sandy beaches.

The water still made him nervous. He knew now how powerful the the ocean was, how deceitful it was in its peace. There was a storm brewing out there again- Alex was sure of it- and who knew what lurked beneath the turquoise surface?

His feet were covered in sand. Alex stayed far away from the lapping waves as possible, walking the line between the jungle and the sea. James had been pestering him all morning, and though he could hardly think of the water without trembling, Alex had needed to get away. Besides, it was nice to pull off his boots and coat and explore the wreckage.

There was a small cove, just ahead, that his mother had showed him years before. It was dark and cool and the water just barely came into the sheltered rock. Alex knew that he could catch his breath and reorganize his thoughts there.

Three days since the hurricane. The water had receded the day after, leaving nearly no sign of the storm behind.

Alex lifted himself over a boulder, dropping into the stretch of sand below that twisted down around to the west side of the island. And, ultimately, the cove. He sped up his pace as a fresh set of waves rolled towards him, hoping to reach his little heaven before they crashed onshore.

There. Just around the bend, just a few feet more, and Alex was sliding to a stop against the smooth rock wall, eyes shut and chest heaving. He couldn't tell whether it was from fear or exhilaration.

The waves splashes white froth over the sand, startling Alex back to reality and forcing his eyes to focus again.

There was something in the water. Something vaguely humanoid and pale, tossed carelessly in a heap amongst the rocks. Alex frowned. He thought that the bodies had all been recovered, and even so, he didn't recognize the ebony hair and ivory skin.

Alex passed over the stones to the body, curiosity and morbid fear churning into a numb feeling in his stomach. He could tell that it was a girl now, a pretty girl, from the looks of it, trapped beneath a large wooden board.

He pushed it off after a moment of struggling, sending the debris back into the water.

This girl had a tail.

A long, periwinkle, glimmering tail.

Alex had only heard of them in the folklore of the island, but he had pushed them away as superstition and campfire tall tales.

But here one was, unmoving and bruised, flung out on a beach. Alex reached for her shoulder, tanned fingers stretching and stretching for her smooth skin...

"Alex! Alexander, don't touch it!"

James, hurtling towards him, dagger raised and eyes wide.

Alex's vision blurring, his world narrowed to James, the mer, and the ocean.

A split second thought, a rash decision, a stupid move, and Alex flung himself over her body.

It was right as James' knife scraped his shoulder that Alex realized she was already dead.

The second encounter Alex had with the merfolk came as he stared out across the harbor, New York sprawled behind him and the sea churning before.

Winds were picking up alright. Alex remembered the way Hercules sniffed the air and predicted a storm.

Against his better judgement, Alex had wound his way down to the docks again, even as the clouds rolled in. He watched the boats come in from the sea, racing against the storm. They docked, one by one, pulling valuables off and pausing to survey their vessel for what very well could be the last time.

One in particular drew his attention.

"-kill it or something-."

" _Or something?_ Lee, these things are bad luck. We have to kill it. Now. I swear, does anything ever get through that thick skull of yours?"

Alexander turned, narrowing his eyes at the shadowy figures on the dock. There was something he couldn't quite make out, long and limp on the boards. Something that scared them. An omen, probably, like a green eel or a- he inhaled sharply. A mermaid.

He had to save it, mostly because he couldn't save that girl on the beach.

Alex strode down to the next dock, trying not to shake as he made his way over the water, eyes on Lee and the other man and the figure on the ground.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you, and last I checked, murder was not legal," Alexander said, hoping that he radiated confidence.

The taller one scoffed. "Not with these things. Can't murder a mer- they don't have souls anyway."

Alex's heart constricted. Was this James all over again? The scar on his shoulder prickled. "You're wrong."

The mer- he knew that now- twitched. The fading light illuminated honey colored skin and a smattering of freckles. Alex couldn't help but stare at the slender green tail, couldn't help but watch the soft movements of his hair, couldn't help but want to rip the course fisherman's net from his body.

"What do you care, anyway?" The shorter one kicked at the mer's back. He whined and curled up in himself, fins fluttering feebly.

"How long has he been out of the water?" Alexander asked, aghast.

"Mm. Half an hour?" The tall one shrugged with maddening indifference. Alex spluttered in indignation.

"You're- you're- sick bastards, that's what you are, god." He pushed past, heart pounded as he neared the creature. "Get out of here. There's a storm coming, and I wouldn't wish being outside in one on anybody."

They shared glances.

Alex paused, flashing a glare in their direction, and turned away. They muttered, but they weren't blind. The clouds were nearing, coating the city in a twilight haze.

They left.

Alex fell to his knees beside the merman, pulling helplessly at the net and trying to ignore the rough bruises and scratches marring the freckles. "Hold on, I got you- can you understand me? Knock twice if you understand what I'm saying."

Two knocks.

"Okay... knock once if you need to get in the water."

One knock, which managed to sound desperate.

"Knock twice if you can speak English."

Two knocks.

"But then... oh. Can't really breathe?"

A knock and a vague gesture. Alex followed the mer's hand down to his side. Three scaled slits- gills.

"How are you alive?"

A weak shrug.

"There's a storm coming. What do you want to do?" Alex yanked the net away with finality, sitting back on his haunches and letting the mer move again. He opened his eyes for the first time, revealing glimmering amber and an incredulous look. "Oh! Oh. Do you want to go into the sea?"

Hesitation. A slow, soft knock. Alexander nodded.

"'Kay. Sorry that you had to, well, meet humans like that...." The merman smiled sadly and struggled to sit up. Alex nudged him towards the water.

A splash, and he was gone. Alex peered over into the water, where he floated lazily just beneath the surface, relief painted clearly across his face. Alex waved, suddenly melancholy. The merman shook his head quickly and raised a finger out of the water. Wait. Alexander watched the sky nervously.

The merman broke the surface again, hair dripping down his back. "What is your name?" His voice was smooth, like a summer breeze.

Alex bounced on his heels. "Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton."

"Thank you, then, Alexander Hamilton," he whispered, cocking a grin.

"Wait, what's yours?" Alex called.

Yet another hesitation. "In your language, John. John Laurens."

Alexander smiled, frowned, looked at the sky, at John, at his hands. "I should... go."

A quiet knock on the side of the dock, a clattering, a splash, and John had disappeared. Alex knelt to scoop up the necklace of shells, hands quivering.

The wind was picking up.

Five years passed before Alexander saw him again.

Five years that brought war, that brought blood, that brought dreams of a warm, freckled face and an iridescent tail glimmering beneath the waves.

Five years of wearing the necklace beneath his jacket, feeling it smooth against his chest, feeling it pulse alongside his own heartbeat.

In five years, the war was over. Alexander was married. He was a father. He was a war hero, a lawyer, a founder of a new nation.

He stood on the dock, watching the waves. It was wonderful to be home. Home in New York City, home by the sea, home with his family and his work and near the docks.

He stood on the docks a waited. Alexander would wait forever for John Laurens. Ten minutes with him was not enough. Alexander wanted more.

_You're an idiot, Hamilton. Loosing your mind over a fleeting creature of the sea, loosing your heart to a man you don't know. Loosing your soul to the waves._

Yes, Alexander knew he was silly for coming to the docks and waiting, but he couldn't help himself.

He sighed. He sat. He dangled his feet in the surf, leaving his boots beside him. He looked out at the boats returning from the ocean. He stared down into the water, searching in vain for a familiar face.

A splash.

Alexander turned his head. It was nothing; probably a boat.

But something shifted in the water. Something reached up, lean freckles fingers gripping the rough wood. Alexander sucked in a breath. A head appeared, dripping with water and adorned with a new, jagged scar on his cheek, slicing pink through the honey. Curls, pulled back in a bun, and a tail flicking in the waves.

"John," Alex breathed.

"Hello, Alexander."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooooooooooo alexxxxxxxx
> 
> anyway this may become like a series fic???? maybe??????????? let me know if you want more shit "under the sea" haha love me Lin pls


End file.
